thecrossoverchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue
''Prologue: The Mysterious Books '' “This isn’t fair!!” Emily Sayoko Hunter screamed at her mother. “I don’t need to go to that stupid meeting!" “Young lady, if you don’t start acting your age this instant…" came the booming voice of Emily’s father. Emily froze at her father’s voice, as he came down the stairs wearing his black slacks and a light gray formal shirt. “It’s very important that you show up. This is actually a part of your grade, you know.” As he began to tuck in his shirt, Emily smirked up at him. “I already was in class today. I don’t need to go back tonight! Call Miss Tucker, she’ll tell you herself. Besides, it’s only for extra credit, which I don’t need!” Her father looked down with concern in his eyes. “Murdoc, just let her stay. I really don’t see the need for her to go back to class in the same day just to stand around with us. We’d probably embarrass her.” Murdoc sighed before smirking at his young 13 year old daughter. “Maybe we should embarrass her a little…” “Ahh!! Dad, nooo!!” Emily shrieked at the thought of what they would do to humiliate her in front of her classmates & peers. “Ha ha! Relax Emily. I wouldn’t dream of doing that…tonight…I don’t think calling Myra would be necessary. Calling her this late over something so trivial…” Murdoc said deep in thought, as his wife pulled her white fur coat out of the hall closet. “Well, you be a good girl and finish your homework, and maybe we’ll see about letting uncle Terry take you out to the movies tomorrow.” In a flash, Emily made her way upstairs to her room, with her parents laughing at her sudden excitement over ’doing her homework’ before they left for the Parent-Teacher night at their child’s school. Little did they know, Emily had finished her homework in class, but didn’t want to go back to school and miss her late night anime. “*sigh* I really am my father’s daughter…” she said as she walked out of her room to get to the kitchen. However, something on the ground caught her eye as she was walking down the stairs. On the edge of the stairs was a small silver ring. Emily knelt down and examined it before coming to a conclusion. “Oh! This is the pull ring for the attic latch. But what’s it doing on the ground?” As she looked up, she realized that her hunch was right. The string had snapped and the ring was gone. She jumped up and could barely reach the string, but after a few more tries, Emily was able to pull down the latch, revealing an old folding staircase. Curiosity set in as she made her way up into the depths of the house attic, and what she found made Emily shiver in anticipation. “Wow…What is all this stuff?“ Emily said as he walked around the murky and dusty attic, examining everything she saw. An antique short blade, a Dsi, although no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t crack the pass code. “Weird Dsi. It keeps asking for a facial identification. Huh? I wonder whose face has to be scanned…?" Emily placed the device back where she found it and moved on. “Whoa. I knew Dad like to cosplay for the Anime Expo, but he’s much too big to act as Luigi…" She giggled to herself while twirling the green hat with the signature “L” on the front on her finger. However, she spun the hat a little too hard and it went gliding next to what looked like a wooden stick. As she retrieved the hat, her attention became focused on this extremely detailed and well crafted stick, sitting neatly on a pedestal. “Is this…a boe staff?” Emily said, reaching for it slowly. As she looked closer, she noticed a large blue box that looked like it was fairly new compared to the rest of the artifacts I the attic. Carefully moving the podium, she made her way to the box and opened it to reveal…. “Books!? Just notebooks?!” Emily said in disappointment. “That sucks! Here he’s got all this neat stuff lying all over the place up here, but he keeps a buncha books in a chest!? What’s so great about THESE?” Emily began to rant out loud. Huffing, she took another look inside. “Well, these were written by my father. He did dated and logged with the time he wrote the entry, and it looks very acute in detail.” She said as she flipped through the pages of a random book. “Well, if my dad wrote these, he must have SOME reason to keep it up here like this, and so many, too! Oh! Maybe it’s his case files of when he was still big as a famed detective!!” Suddenly filled with excitement on what could be inside, she reached out and grabbed another book. “Hmm. I'll start with this book…” “Prologue…huh. Well, at least I know where to start. Journal XXVI, Entry I I decided to re-write these particular books of my life, just to clarify a few events that seem to be cloudy to anyone who reads this. These events are quite unique and I would want my son to know of his father's history." She stopped reading and frowned. “Son!? Gee, thanks Dad... Shows what you expected out of mom!” "The event truly starts around the time I was planning an outing with my younger sister, as well as a surprise birthday..." Category:Story